


to the victor go the spoils

by TealerLord



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: Big Butt, Bikini - Freeform, F/M, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealerLord/pseuds/TealerLord
Summary: after losing a game of ddr to mike Simms miko is forced to do what he wants for a whole dayunfortunately for her mike has his eyes on a different prize
Relationships: Miko Kubota | Me-K.O./Mike Simms
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	to the victor go the spoils

miko could not believe this, she could not stand for this, because this was perhaps THE most humiliating thing that had ever happened to her, mike simms beat her at dance dance revolution. and now as per the terms of their bet she had to do what he said for a whole day, miko was just a little mad about that but a bet was a bet. as miko walked along she asked "why are we going to your house again?" mike responds by saying "it'll make sense when we get there" miko snorts and keeps walking but unbeknownst to her mike the entire walk to his house staring at her thicc pillowy rear, mikos butt was perfect and mike couldn't wait to get his hands on it, as they finally arrived at mikes house miko finally asks "so what do you want me to do for you? make some food, do your chores, what is it?" mikes only response is to place one hand on her ass and squeeze "oh right i should have guessed" miko should have known that mike would just want her rear but she still had to live up to her end of the bargain "alright how do you want to do this?" miko asked mike mike simply grins and says "there's an outfit i want you to try on". 

miko stands in mikes bathroom wearing an exceedingly revealing yellow swimsuit, as miko shifted around inspecting herself from all angles she had to admit she looked good in this thing, mike sat in his bed patiently miko would be done soon and than he could have his fun, at last the door to the bathroom creaked open and thare stood miko wearing the swimsuit, the top emphasized her modest bust while the bottom perfectly framed her heavenly hips "you look good in that" mike said taking in the divine sight before him, "really?" miko said climbing onto the bed mike nodded entranced by the sight before him miko turned around and wiggled her booty enticing mike to come closer at last mike moved aside the swimsuit to reveal Miko's pussy mike begins to take his pants off to reveal his cock mike at last finally entered miko the tight walls of her pussy clamped down hard on mikes cock causing great pleasure for him as he thrust into miko she moaned loudly without any regard for decency as mike fucked miko he gripped her soft buttocks tightly as he thrusted harder and faster pounding deeper and deeper. at last mike came miko moaned loudly as mike painted her insides white as the last of the cum finally sputtered out miko collapsed onto the bed however she had only just recovered when mike chimed in "you better be ready for round 2!" miko looked at mike who plopped his cock down on her face "heh i could do this all day" she thought. 

THE END


End file.
